


Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Demons, Funny, Gen, Humor, Poetry, as long as you know who Cas is no spoilers here, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men show up at the door, a '67 Impala parked on the street in front of the house. They claim to be FBI, claim they're here to “help you.” Because of the car choice and the fact that one of them is wearing a trench coat that causes him to look more like a tax accountant than a special agent, you don't want to believe them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another English assignment taken over by fandoms!! Narrative poem where someone confesses to a murder the demon possesing them has done. More interesting than it sounds.

Three men show up at the door, a '67 Impala parked on the street in front of the house. They claim to be FBI, claim they're here to “help you.” Because of the car choice and the fact that one of them is wearing a trench coat that causes him to look more like a tax accountant than a special agent, you don't want to believe them. The fact that the one in the middle looks like he belongs on a soap opera instead of on the field doesn't help either. But because of the look in the tallest one's eyes, you see they really do want to help, and you let them inside. You offer them a drink, they decline, and soon you're all in the living room. Trench Coat stays standing, but the other two sit across from you on the couch. You can't help but compare the tall one to a moose, probably because he clumsily and awkwardly fits in with the room that is much too small. “Tell us what happened” the blond soap opera star says. So you do.

It was two days ago and you were walking home from work when suddenly you felt this chill. It was like something was creeping up on you and then engulfed your soul in darkness. That's how you describe it. A darkness that consumed your soul and made you kill. Just like the others, you doubt they'll believe you, but you go on repeating the same story for what seems like the hundredth time.

The killing was one you don't regret. You wish it could've been longer, but you don't regret it. Your boss, he was a complete jerk. Always telling you to work overtime and not get paid for it. Always screaming and yelling at you to hurry up and finish doing other people’s work because apparently that's what you were hired for. It wasn't planned out very well, but it was definitely messy. The day after your walk home, you, like always, had to stay at the office. This day was different though, today the boss was staying with you. You went into his office, him thinking that you wanted to talk about something. In a way, you did want to talk. Just not with your mouth.

There was a letter opener on his desk, which you picked up and grabbed. You don't have a whole lot of upper body strength, but all of a sudden that didn't matter. Its like the hate and rage that filled your soul walking home was enough to give you the strength to jam the letter opener into the chest of your inconsiderate boss. He reeled back, gaping at the blood pouring down the front of his shirt. You stayed and watched him bleed for a few minutes and then you left the office and went home and curled up in bed and tried to sleep away what you had just done.

You stop speaking and look up from your clutched hands. Moose and Blondie look at each other, then at you, then at Trench Coat, who returns the look and nods. Moose tells you not to worry, that everything will be okay, but it doesn't seem like it will be. Trench Coat walks towards you carefully, and you stand up, scared. The next part happens in a flash. You feel the darkness start to come back up. But before it fully can, before it can fully make a grand return, Trench Coat touches his finger tips gently to your temple, and the world becomes black.


End file.
